PC:Li Zhenyu (garyh)
RETIRED and 848 XP transferred to Hrav Kortaga http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Hravoth_Kortaga_%28garyh%29. Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Feats= Unarmored Agility |Skills=Athletics +11, Endurance +8, Insight +7, Intimidate +1, Perception +7 }} Fluff Background Li Zhenyu was found one morning 18 years ago on the doorstep of the monastary at Hu Shan (Tiger Mountain) in the Kingdom of Jade. The only item with him in his basket when human apprentice Li Shaoying (Young Wing Li) found him was a red feather. From this came his name, Li Zhenyu - Red Feather Li, after the mysterious talisman and the one who found him. Rumors abounded over the years among his fellow students about his origins - a shameful bastard of a powerful samurai family, the only child of a dying orc mother, and a child saved from an orc camp by a Jadeite soldier were amongst the more popular tales - but the Masters, if they knew anything, said nothing. Zhen became a student of the Tian Shi Quan (Heavenly Stone Fist) style taught at Hu Shan, and found a quiet contentment with his life. All he knew was the contemplation of meditation and the repetition of practicing the forms. The routine suited him. The intrigue of the court of the Iron Shogun, the corruption of the Oni, all of this was far away. All there was was Tian Shi Quan. ...until one night shortly after he had come of age. Troubled by strange noises as he slept, he followed the sound to a small meditation room. Peaking in, he saw Master Cang Yan (Blue Flame), the genasi Master of Hu Shan, calmy speaking with what could only be an Oni. Horrified, Zhen immediately snuck out of the monastary with nothing but the clothes on his back and the old red feather he always kept tucked in his belt. He knew this would draw suspicion upon him, as it was forbidden to leave Hu Shan without Master Cang's permission, but he did not know who to trust with what he saw. Zhen made his way to a small fishing village near Hu Shan and caught the first boat going to the capital of the Kingdom of Jade. There, he boarded the first ship leaving the isle, serving as a sailor to pay his way. That ship deposited him in the harbor of Daunton, and it is here he will begin his quest to gain the skill he needs to return to Hu Shan and face Master Cang. Note - All Chinese included in this article was arrived at by running words through a translation website. No offensive, embarassing, or other meaning is intended beyond the translation provided above. Appearance and personality Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 200 lb. Alignment: Lawful Good Personality: Zhen is quiet, respectful, and polite. He had no ambition but to stay at the Hu Shan school he was raised at and master his art, but after he realized the horrors of the world could intrude even there, he has decided that he cannot afford a life of contemplation and practice while others suffer in the world. Thus, he has decided to go forth and right wrongs. He sees this as an opportunity to practice his art against real opposition, while at the same time bringing the world that much closer to perfection. Once all the wrongs are righted - including the wrongs at Hu Shan - he figures he can then return to Hu Shan and live out his days in the quiet contemplation he had anticipated, perhaps as the master of Hu Shan himself. Needless to say, Zhen is a bit naive. Adventuring Career * None yet. Companions, Past and Present A list of fellow adventurers that Zhen has had the pleasure of being companion to (and the players of each), and the adventure(s) which they undertook together. *None yet. Hooks * Master Cang Yan may have sent disciples out to find Zhen and bring him back. These disciples may or may not know what Cang is up to, and Zhen realizes that any Hu Shan students he comes across trying to locate him may be involved with the Oni or may just be following Cang's orders. * Word could reach him - accurate or not - that Li Shaoying is in trouble. Though raised by the entire clan, Shaoying always remained like a father to the young Zhen. * Zhen does not know his parentage, and although he is content to remain ignorant, those who do know his heritage - or claim to - may have other plans. Kicker * Zhen aims to travel the world and acquire enough skill to return to Hu Shan and defeat Master Cang Yan, clean up any other Oni influence, and become Master of Hu Shan himself. Show Math Basic Attacks Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Vision Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 con) - Surge Value: 6 base Defenses Saving Throw bonuses None Speed and movement Speed: 6 (6 race) Ability scores Racial abilities * +2 Str, +2 Dex * Speed 6 * Low-Light Vision * Languages: Common, Giant * Skill bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Half-Orc Resilience * Swift Charge (+2 bonus to speed when charging) * Furious Assault Class features * Monastic Tradtion (Stone Fist) - Gain Stone Fist Flurry of Blows power and Mental Bastion. * Mental Bastion - +1 Will. * Unarmed Combatant - Gain proficiency in Monk Unarmed Strike, a +3 proficiency weapon with 1d8 damage. Requires a free hand. * Unarmored Defense - +2 AC when in cloth or no armor and not using a shield. Background benefits * Pivotal Event (Escape) - Skill bonuses: +2 Athletics (Dragon 383) Feats * Unarmored Agility (Level 1) Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant (from race) Trained skills: Athletics, Endurance, Insight, Perception Powers Powers Known * Half-Orc Racial Power: Furious Assault, Half-Orc Resilience * From Level 1: ** At Will: Crane's Wings (PHB3), Five Storms (PHB3), Stone Fist Flurry of Blows (PHB3) ** Encounter: Rising Storm (PHB3) ** Daily: Spinning Leopard Maneuver (PHB3) Power Attack Bonuses Equipment Total weight: 46 lbs. Carrying capacity: normal load up to 180 lb. Heavy load up to 360 lb. Tracking Money +100g starting gold -4g shurikens (20) -2g climber's's kit -50g potion of healing -15g adventurer's kit 29 gp remaining Magic Items None yet. XP 1,696 XP - "Blight Makes Right," adventure award. Link Total XP: 1,696 XP Adventures None yet. Wish List First priority is a magic ki focus. Here are the types I'd go for for levels 2-6. 2 - Cobra Strike Ki Focus +1 (PHB3) 3 - Final Sleep Ki Focus +1 (Dragon 382) 4 - Mighty Strike Ki Focus +1 (PHB3) - Most preferred Ki Focus. 5 - Iron Body Ki Focus +1 (Dragon 382) 6 - Magic Ki Focus +2 (PHB3) Second priority is magic cloth armor. Here are the types I'd go for for levels 2-6. 2 - Armor of Resistance (Necrotic) +1 (AV) 3 - Stoneskin Armor +1 (AV) - Most preferred Cloth Armor. 4 - Flowform Armor +1 (PHB3) 5 - Bloodthread Armor +1 (PHB) 6 - Summoned Armor +2 (AV) Third priority is a magic neck item. Here are the types I'd go for for levels 2-6. 2 - Badge of the Berserker +1 (AV2) 3 - Talon Amulet +1 (RPGA Treasure of Talon Pass) - Most preferred Neck Item. 4 - Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 (AV) 5 - Cape of the Mountebank +1 (AV) 6 - Amulet of Protection +2 (PHB) Level Up Summary Level 2 - TBD Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Status Approved by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W Category:garyh's PC's Category:L4W:Approved Characters